


Living Like Legends

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Series Finale, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-02 22:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: The blacklist is finished and Red plans to go back to his life of luxury, but Lizzie won't let him leave without her.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Living Like Legends

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song “Live Like Legends” by Ruelle (video with lyrics): https://youtu.be/3U09LRt8pEs
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters, or the above listed song. I do not make a profit, this is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

Red woke up in the middle of the night for no reason. He sighed and got out of bed to walk around the safe house; he glanced into the other bedroom and Lizzie’s bed was empty. Red became slightly concerned and he searched around but she wasn’t in any of the rooms. It suddenly dawned on him that she might be outside, so he went to the patio doors. Lizzie was swimming in the softly illuminated saltwater pool. He watched in awe as her lithe naked body leisurely went from one end of the pool to the other, with her adorable butt on display as she faced away from him. He smiled gently, not only admiring her beauty but her free spirit. It was just like her to do whatever she wanted, when she wanted. Even at three in the morning.

Before Red could make himself scarce, Lizzie pushed off the end of the pool and swam towards him at the patio doors. She was startled to see him. He waved dismissively and opened the doors to explain.

“Sorry, I woke up and couldn’t find you in the house. I was concerned, then I spotted you out here.” Red said.

Liz was a little startled, but she was now so comfortable with Reddington, she was fine with it. She swam to the edge of the pool closest to him and looked up at him.

“I couldn’t sleep, either. This relaxes me.” Liz said.

“Oh, I thought it would be rather invigorating.” He said.

Liz chuckled.

“Yeah, but I’m more relaxed afterwards.” She said.

“I see. Well, I’ll let you carry on.” He said, reluctantly about to take his leave.

“I’m done.” She said.

Red couldn’t help watching Lizzie as she pulled herself out of the pool; she didn’t seem fazed by his presence as she wrung her hair out and picked up a towel. He knew she was beautiful, but seeing her completely naked stunned him. It also aroused him, and his body started to respond to her. He was only wearing boxers, so that was a problem. Red put his hands in front of his crotch and quickly stepped indoors. Liz wondered as she dried off…did he enjoy seeing her naked? She enjoyed the fact that he saw her. Now sufficiently dry, Liz wrapped the towel around herself and went indoors. She didn’t see Reddington, so she went and found him in his bedroom, settling in with a book. She sat on the foot of the bed, to his astonishment. He was cute when he was astonished.

“Since we both can’t sleep, we might as well keep each other company.” Liz said.

“Oh. Alright.” Red said, placing the book back on the nightstand.

Red looked expectantly at Lizzie, waiting for her to start a conversation, but she just smiled at him.

“Well…Lizzie…this conversation was going to wait until morning, but seeing as we’re awake, I suppose I’ll get it over with now.” Red said.

Lizzie furrowed her brow in worry.

“What is it?” She asked.

“…The blacklist is finished now, and I have immunity…things are much safer for both of us. It’s time for me to go back.” He said.

Liz felt her stomach churn.

“Go back where?” She asked.

“To my own world, Lizzie. I’m not staying with the FBI.” He said.

Liz swallowed hard; she was heartbroken, but she was trying not to cry. Red was surprised by how crestfallen Lizzie was.

“…I’m coming with you.” Liz said.

Red chuckled in disbelief.

“Lizzie…” He said.

“I mean it. Red, you can’t just come into my life, let me grow to love you, and then disappear.” She said earnestly.

Red was astonished by the ‘love’ part, so he was silent for a few moments. Lizzie’s eyes were brimming with tears; he’d been dreading this conversation for a while now.

“We’re from two different worlds…you’re in law enforcement and I’m, well, you know what I am.” Red reminded her.

The tears started falling down Liz’s cheeks, so she wiped them away with her hands. Reddington handed her a tissue and she snatched it angrily from him, but she used it to soak up her tears.

“I’m sorry.” Red said softly.

Lizzie shook her head.

“I’m coming with you, wherever you go. You’re stuck with me, Red.” Liz said.

Red knew how stubborn Lizzie was, and she spoke with such fiery determination, he knew she meant business. She’d handcuff him to the radiator to keep him from leaving, if necessary. That was an intriguing thought.

“But _why_?” Red asked.

“Because I’m completely attached to you now. I need you in my life…I love you. I’m…_in_ love with you.” Liz confessed, then she blushed.

Red was dumbfounded; he could’ve predicted the love and attachment, but romantic love?! He didn’t see that coming.

“I had no idea…I mean…” he said, then he sighed and started over, “Lizzie, I love you very much. In every way.”

Red had to finally admit it to her; it was now or never. Liz felt like a weight had been lifted off her heart all of a sudden. She stared at him in surprise. Red chuckled slightly at Lizzie’s shocked expression. She didn’t seem to believe him.

“I’m in love with you, too.” Red assured her.

Liz timidly put her hand on his leg and looked hopefully into his eyes.

“Will you take me with you?” Liz asked in a small voice.

“…Yes.” He said.

Liz slowly removed her towel and dropped it on the floor beside the bed. They gazed into each other’s eyes, then Reddington’s gaze travelled down her body. Liz allowed herself to look down at the front of his boxers. She lustfully eyed the outline of his erection, which was starting to strain against the fabric.

“Will you make love to me?” Liz asked quietly.

Red was speechless for a few moments, so he gave her a brief smile and nodded.

“If it’s what you want.” Red said.

“I want it more than anything.” She said intensely.

She knelt on the bed beside his legs, timidly grasped the waistband of his boxers and slowly pulled it. Reddington lifted up, allowing her to pull his boxers down. Liz only got them down to his mid thighs before becoming totally distracted; she just stared at his erection, feasting her eyes on the length, girth, the shape of it. Red was pleased with Lizzie’s response; he’d never seen this lustful expression on her face before, and it was thrilling. She wanted him badly.

Liz realized she was staring, so she pulled his boxers down the rest of the way and took them off for him. Now they were both naked. She watched Reddington sit up; he leaned closer, so she put her hands on his cheeks while she brought her mouth to his. Their lips pressed together and Liz got such a thrill from it, she whimpered subtly. Red heard the sweet little sound Lizzie made, and he felt her soft warm lips press harder. His erection twitched and he turned their kiss into an open-mouthed, passionate, searing one. They breathed heavier and Red gently pulled Lizzie with him as he leaned back against the pillows. She was half on top of him as they continued kissing, and her hand explored his chest and abdomen. Red felt Lizzie’s breasts press against him, exquisitely warm and soft.

“Mmm…” Red moaned quietly.

Liz got even more excited from Reddington’s moan; she put her leg over him and straddled him, tantalizingly hovering above him. He was studying her face closely.

“Lizzie…I’ve wanted you for so long…now that I have you, I don’t know what to do with you.” Red said wryly as he suddenly felt overwhelmed.

Liz smirked and kissed him.

“I’ll get us started…” Liz said breathily.

She lowered herself and ran her sensitive flesh along his erection. They both closed their eyes in pleasure as their lower bodies connected for the first time. Liz was leaning forward, gently rubbing against Reddington while kissing him.

“Ohh Red…” Liz whispered.

She was so aroused, she was trembling. She couldn’t wait any longer.

Red felt Lizzie guide him to her wet opening and he’d never felt anything so heavenly. This was the woman he’d been hopelessly in love with for years. She let out a very sexual moan as she pushed herself down onto his cock.

“Fuck…_Elizabeth_…” Red groaned breathily.

“Mm…_yes_…” Liz purred.

Liz moved up and down, gradually taking Reddington deeper; she was incredibly relaxed, wet and open for him. She’d never craved a man so badly in her life, and she’d never been so gratified. She finally had him inside her, in the ultimate intimacy and the ultimate exchange, giving and taking rapturous pleasure. Red was in an ecstatic state of disbelief as Lizzie began riding him at a slow but steady pace. He couldn’t stop watching her, and he was immensely gratified when she brought herself upright, giving him a better view. She gazed lustfully down into his eyes, then surveyed his chest. Red bucked his hips, thrusting up into Lizzie, causing her to tilt her head back and arch in bliss.

“Yeah…fuck me…” Liz purred as she moved faster.

Reddington took hold of her hips and guided her movements as he thrust; he certainly knew what to do with her now. She mewled as his thick cock rubbed her walls perfectly and filled her completely. Red felt Lizzie’s fingernails dig into his chest and she became more slippery on his cock. She was whimpering and her thighs were quivering. He was thrilled to give her so much pleasure. Red pulled Lizzie so that she tilted forwards, then he grabbed her butt; he held her more open and more forward. Liz splayed one hand on Reddington’s chest and put one on the headboard as she leaned forward to ride him harder. She arched her back and felt stimulation on her clit at this angle. He was also stroking her g-spot as he thrust quickly.

Red listened and watched intently as Lizzie got closer to the peak. She was mewling softly and panting as she bounced up and down, fast and hard on his cock. She was tightening around him, even more snugly gripping him. They were both sweating and breathless, frantically striving for release.

“Mm! Red!” Liz whimpered urgently.

“Come for me, baby. I want to feel it.” Red said intensely.

Red quickened the pace so they were frenzied and the headboard was banging against the wall. Lizzie was getting very vocal, and she was tightly pumping his cock. She let out a primal, high-pitched cry of ecstasy as she reached her orgasm. Red watched her and thrust a few more times as her walls clamped down on his cock, then he felt the intense pleasure hit him. He began spurting strongly into Lizzie as she writhed on him. Liz heard Reddington groan and felt him stay deep as he came. She felt herself rhythmically clamping down on him while he throbbed against her walls. It was the most exquisite, sexy, gratifying sensation. Their orgasms lasted a long time, then they finally went still and caught their breath. They looked at each other with awestruck expressions. Liz smirked and leaned closer to kiss Reddington, then she smiled happily at him.

“Oh my god, that was…mmm.” Liz purred dreamily as she gently wriggled on him.

“It certainly _was_.” Red said with a slight smirk.

Liz giggled and nuzzled into Reddington’s neck. She breathed in his expensive, subtly spiced, worldly scent and put her lips against his warm skin. She planted a kiss on his neck, then she brushed her lips against his ear.

“I love you.” Liz whispered in his ear.

“I love you too.” Red said quietly as he rubbed her back.

Lizzie kissed his cheek and they looked at each other again.

“When do we leave?” Liz asked as she gazed adoringly into his eyes.

“Tomorrow morning. We’d better get some rest.” Red said.

“Okay.” She said, then she kissed him a few more times before getting off him.

Liz slumped down beside Reddington and snuggled against him. He pulled the blankets up over her shoulder and lovingly kissed her on the head.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next day, Red and Lizzie were in a new time zone, enjoying a tropical climate and the most delicious exotic fruits. Liz sat on the edge of their protected pool which was connected to the sea. She leisurely swung her legs in the warm water. Reddington sat down next to her to do the same, with rolled up pant legs. She looked over at him and smiled. One of their employees walked past and Red summoned him.

“Excuse me, Martin, this is for you. Please collect some more coconuts and crack them open for us because I can’t be bothered with the effort. Thank you.” Red said, handing Martin a wad of cash.

“Of course, Mr. Reddington. Right away.” Martin said eagerly; he could think of harder ways to earn what looked like $1,000 so he was all too happy to oblige.

Martin walked away to start on his task.

Liz smirked and giggled, then she went off the edge into the pool. She jumped up, grabbed Reddington’s shirt and pulled him into the water with her. His straw hat quickly floated over the barrier and out to sea.

“Lizzie!” Red scolded playfully.

“If you can afford a grand for a few coconuts, you can afford a new hat.” Liz said giddily.

Red grabbed Lizzie and kissed her; she wrapped her arms around his neck and enthusiastically returned his kiss.

** The End**


End file.
